


The Disaster Wedding

by Jules1398



Series: meeting the family [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, SKAM Fic Week, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Even goes with Isak to his cousin's wedding.





	The Disaster Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very liberal interpretation of the day 6 prompt but whatever. Thanks to Emerson for reading over this for me.  
> You can find me on tumblr @crackandcanonships  
> If you're a writer/artist check out skambigbang on tumblr.

Even loved Isak. He really, really did. And of course he wanted to meet his extended family eventually. 

But not like this. Not all at once, in a town six hours away, for his cousin’s wedding.

When Isak asked him to come along, of course he agreed because, again, Even loves Isak more than anything. 

Yeah, they’d been on the road for less than an hour and Even was already starting to regret his decision.

Marianne and Terje had left a few days early to help set everything up, so they weren't in the car. Instead, he and Isak piled in the car with his sister Lea and her boyfriend Anders.

Even generally liked Lea a lot. She was sarcastic and she rarely failed to make Even laugh. She also was a nice person who treated others with kindness. Most importantly, she really cared about Isak, even if he wasn't able to see it.

The problem, though, was that she spent the entire car ride complaining about the cousin that was getting married. Apparently they were both girls that were the same age, but the cousin, Lise, always got more attention. Lea claimed that she was prettier too, but Even found that hard to believe. He thought Lea was absolutely beautiful, but he might be biased, seeing as she looked strikingly similar to Isak.

But she just kept going on and on about it. Even Anders looked like he wished he was dead. He was slumped in the passenger seat staring out the window, answering with “mhm” every once in awhile.

This trip was actually the first time that Even met Anders, because he and Lea went to university in Tromsø. They had come down for a little bit so that she could show him Oslo before driving to the wedding. He didn't seem very excited for the wedding either. Apparently he had gone to a few other family gatherings with Lea over the years and he was always the only black person there. Even knew that he and Isak would probably be the only gay couple there and hoped that nobody would react badly.

And then, of course, there was the car. It was an automatic, but still was clearly very old and beat up. Apparently, it had died in the middle of the road a few times in the past. To make things worse, Lea wasn't a very good driver. He could see where Isak got his driving skills. Even just hoped that they would make it there in one piece. Maybe he would opt for riding with Isak’s parents on the way back.

The only good part of the ride there was when Isak fell asleep, his head resting on top of Even’s shoulder.

* * *

 

Things got even worse when they arrived at the hotel. Even had hoped that, now that they were both 18, he and Isak would be able to get their own room. Boy, was he dead wrong. Their room had two double beds. One for Isak’s parents and one for Lea and Anders. And where were Isak and Even supposed to sleep?

The pull-out couch.

They would be spending a sexless weekend in the least comfortable bed in an overcrowded room.

At least the hotel served free breakfast.

* * *

 

The first night was rough to say the least. Even just wanted to sleep. He had gotten his schedule fairly on track and he knew that the next day was going to be  _ long _ . 

Isak’s parents were the first to fall asleep. Isak had told him before that Marianne slept like the dead and now Even knew why. Terje snored. Loud. 

“Are you sure he's breathing alright?” Even asked in a quiet voice. 

“Yeah. He's always had a little snoring problem. No big deal,” Isak whispered in response.

Even raised an eyebrow.

Isak rolled his eyes. “You’ll get used to it.”

Then, Lea and Anders walked into the room. They had gone out to some club for a few hours upon their arrival to the town, claiming that they didn't want to waste a perfectly good Friday night just because they weren't in a major city. Now, they were all over each other. Anders had Lea pinned to the bed as he shoved his tongue down her throat.

Even admired Anders’ fearlessness. It took a lot of guts to dry hump somebody when their dad was sleeping two feet away. Maybe it was because the two of them were absolutely trashed.

On top of all the other things keeping Even up, Isak could not stop tossing and turning. Obviously Even knew that Isak had struggled with insomnia in the past, but he seemed to be doing so much better since they got together, especially when they were in the same bed.

Even wrapped his arms around Isak’s waist and planted a kiss on the nape of his neck. “What's wrong, baby?”

Isak shrugged. “I guess I'm just a little nervous for tomorrow. I hope everyone is okay with us.”

“Hey,” he gripped Isak’s hand in his own, “they invited us, didn't they? They wouldn't have bothered to do that if they were homophobic.”

Isak turned his head to look at him with a grimace on his face. “I might not have told any of them that I'm gay yet.”

Even wanted to strangle Isak for dropping a bomb like that so last minute.

Instead he just smiled and pressed a kiss to Isak’s temple. “I'm sure that it will be fine, baby. I couldn't imagine your family being anything but proud of you.”

It was going to be an interesting weekend.

* * *

 

The wedding was supposed to be at 9:00 on Saturday morning, but by the time it got started, it was nearly 9:45. Apparently one of the bridesmaids was super hungover and slept in really late.

The wedding itself was super nice. A lot of money was obviously poured into it. There were flowers everywhere and Lise’s gown looked like it had been custom designed for the event.

Mass took a  _ long  _ time. The priest was like the one from  _ The Princess Bride _ . He was speaking so slowly and, at one point, the hungover bridesmaid stopped the wedding so she could run to the back and vomit in a trash can.

But when it was over, Isak and Even snuck out during pictures to get some making out in before the reception. 

* * *

 

They were in the room cleaning themselves up a bit before the reception when Lea burst in.

“I'm going to get so fucking drunk,” she announced before flinging herself onto her bed.

“I'm taking it that pictures didn't go well,” Isak replied.

Anders walked into the room shaking his head, but Lea was he one who spoke. “They made me take a bunch of pictures with Lise, joking about us being twin cousins. God, I hate her so much. Fucking perfect rich bitch with her rich white boyfriend. My boyfriend isn't any worse than her’s just because he's black, but people are always giving him looks. At least Anders has five times the personality as that stale piece of white bread.”

“Don't get too heated now, sweety. We still have the reception tonight,” Anders said in a weak voice.

Lea smiled. “The only exciting thing about this wedding is the free booze.”

* * *

 

When they arrived at the reception, Isak's family was already making good use of the free booze. Apparently a lot of them didn't get along very well, so they were just trying to ignore everything by downing drinks. Even found it hard to picture a family that hated one another because, although he sometimes didn't get along well with his brother, most everyone in his family got along wonderfully. He was excited for family gatherings, unlike Isak and Lea, who had been complaining for days on end.

Luckily, the tables only sat eight people and the couple that was supposed to sit with them ended up not coming, so it was just the six of them. 

Even had no complaints about the dinner itself. It was absolutely delicious. There was steak and potatoes and asparagus and everything was cooked to perfection. The problems started again after dinner.

So, the best man and the maid of honor were supposed to give a toast before the dancing could begin, but they were nowhere to be seen. Turns out that they were boning in the bathroom. Who does that? (Well, at a wedding at least. Even would be lying if he said that he and Isak had never done anything in a bathroom. After all, the did meet in one.)

So once the two of them finally came back with their hair sticking in all different directions and then gave their toasts, dancing begun.

After the first dance between Lise and her husband and then the father daughter dance, pretty much everyone jumped in.

For the first time all weekend, Even saw Isak smile.

“Is this your jam, baby?” Even asked. Some Katy Perry song was playing. “First Gabrielle and now this.”

Isak laughed. “It is most definitely not my jam and I'm not a huge Gabrielle fan like you are.”

“Yeah? Then what's with the huge grin on your face?” Even teased.

Isak rolled his eyes but kept smiling. “I'm just excited because there's this hot guy at this wedding. I hope that he'll dance with me.”

Even smirked. “I'm sure he wants to dance with you. I mean, have you seen what you look like?”

“Keep talking like that. Maybe you can be my wingman.”

Even gently pushed Isak in mock offense.

Their banter was interrupted by the bride herself. “Hi, Isak. Thanks so much for coming to my wedding!”

“Congratulations, Lise. It was a beautiful ceremony,” Isak replied when she pulled him into a hug.

“Who's this?” she asked.

“Even.” He introduced him, shaking her hand.

“It's nice to meet you.” She turned to Isak. “When you said you were bringing a date I thought you meant like someone you were literally dating.”

Isak's face went white. Even could tell that he wasn't going to be able to speak, so he replied for him. “Yes. I'm Isak’s boyfriend.”

Lise’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, I thought- oh. Well, thanks for coming I guess.” She walked away with a confused expression on her face. Yep. Lea definitely was better than her.

Even rested his hand on the small of Isak’s back. “It's okay, baby. She was just caught off guard. I don't think anyone really cares about us being together.”

* * *

 

Now that everything was out in the open (apparently Lise was a bit of a gossip), Isak was a lot more carefree. He had started drinking more and got a lot more handsy with Even, who had decided to keep it to only one drink that night since he didn't want to fuck with his meds any further, seeing as his sleep schedule was fucked.

“I'm going to go get you some water so that you don't hate me tomorrow when I'm not hung over,” Even offered.

Isak nodded enthusiastically and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Sounds good. Don't wanna throw up on you, baby. Hey, maybe I'll get sober enough that we can fu-”

“Probably not, Isak. Maybe when we get home tomorrow,” Even said before heading toward their table to get Isak’s water.

When he was halfway there, he walked right past two guys that were fighting. Like, physically. Like, what the hell? He debated breaking it up when he felt a hand pull on the side of his pants.

It was Lea, who motioned for him to sit in the chair next to her’s. “Jesus Christ, you're tall. I was going to pull on your arm, but I couldn't even reach.”

He sat down. “What's with that?” he asked pointing to the men fighting.”

“That? Happens every time they get drunk together,” she shrugged, “Uncle Stefan slept with Uncle Bastian’s girlfriend when they were teenagers and I guess they never really got over it. Dad gave up on trying to fix it years ago.”

_ What the actual fuck??? _

“Why is your family so crazy?” he asked her with a shocked expression.

“Isn't every family?” she replied, tipping her drink toward him.

“No.”

She shrugged and took a sip of her wine. “Thanks for coming, by the way. I know that Isak didn't want to invite you.”

Even stared at her for a moment. “He didn't?”

She nodded. “He said that you'd probably rather meet the family piece by piece, more on his terms.”

“Then why did he ask me to come?” Even hadn't talked to Isak about meeting his extended family until all of this wedding business, but somehow he knew.

“I asked him to bring you,” Lea admitted. “It's always been uncomfortable being the only interracial couple at these things and I thought Anders would be more comfortable if there was a LGBT couple to ease the pressure. Turns out he's doing just fine anyway.” She motioned toward Anders who was laughing about something with the only other black guy at the event. He had to be there for the groom’s side.

“It's okay. I don't care about what other people think of me and Isak. We know that our love is real,” Even explained.

Lea smiled. “You know, sober me would be giving you lectures about not hurting him. But I'm so fucking drunk that I'm just gonna be honest with you. Even, you're the best thing that's ever happened to him. I mean, he wasn't talking to any of us for a solid year and then he met you and he just was so open that all the shit that happened with our family didn't matter anymore. And now like you're his real family and I think that's amazing because you two are so there for each other. You feel? I'm expecting your wedding to be way better than this, by the way.”

Even let out a throaty laugh. “It will be.”

“Shit,” Lea said looking at something behind him. “You better go stop him.”

Even turned to see Isak stumbling toward the bar once again.

“It was nice talking to you, Lea.” He grabbed Isak’s water and rushed toward his boyfriend.

When he thrust the water into his hands, Isak smiled dreamily. “I love you so so so much, Even.”

Even pressed a warm kiss to his cheek. “I love you too, baby.”


End file.
